Green Lantern
Green Lantern is the name of both a number of costumed super-heroes as well as the family of comic book titles attributed to them as published by DC Comics. The franchise first came into being in July of 1940 when comic book writers and artist Martin Nodell and Bill Finger created the character Alan Scott in the pages of All-American Comics #16. The character's origins were mystical in nature rather than science based like most costumed super-heroes and his stories quickly proved popular enough to warrant his own Green Lantern ongoing comic book series as well as a quarterly title. In the late 1950s and early 1960s, comic fandom experienced a boom in superhero fare and the Green Lantern concept was retooled in the form of hotshot jet pilot Hal Jordan. The character was created by writer John Broome and artist Gil Kane and made his debut in the pages of Showcase #22. Like his predecessor, Hal Jordan's adventures spun out into his own Green Lantern comic book series, but the background and setting behind it were radically different from that of the 1940s' adventurer Alan Scott. As the world of Hal Jordan was fleshed out, it was established that he was a member of an interstellar law enforcement agency known as the Green Lantern Corps - a powerful august body comprised of 3,600 Green Lanterns, all of whom were armed with a powerful ring that could create elaborate energy constructs limited only by the wearer's willpower and imagination. Throughout the years, the Green Lantern mythology has been adapted and expanded upon in various animated projects, video games and even a feature film. Characters Major characters * Alan Scott, the Golden Age Green Lantern * Hal Jordan, the Silver Age Green Lantern and most well-known * Guy Gardner, a back-up Green Lantern from the Silver and Modern age eras. * John Stewart, a back-up Green Lantern from the Silver and Modern age eras. * Kyle Rayner, a replacement for Hal Jordan following the "Emerald Twilight" affair. Other Green Lanterns * Abin Sur * Apros * Arisia * Arkkis Chummuck * B'dg * Boodika * Branwilla * Brin * Ch'p * Chaselon * Flodo Span * G'Nort * Galius Zed * Ganthet * Green Man * Iolande * Kai-Ro * Katma Tui * Kilowog * Reemuz * Salakk * Sinestro * Tomar-Re * Tomar-Tu Alternate versions * Green Lantern, Version of Hal Jordan featured in the Super Friends animated franchise. Comics may become Green Lanterns.]] Ongoing titles * Green Lantern Vol 1, 1941 series with Alan Scott * Green Lantern Vol 2, 1960 series with Hal Jordan * Green Lantern Vol 3, 1990 series with Hal Jordan and later Kyle Rayner * Green Lantern Vol 4, 2005 series with Hal Jordan * Green Lantern Vol 5, 2011 series with Hal Jordan (New 52) * Green Lantern Corps Quarterly Vol 1, 1992 quarterly series with the GLC. * Green Lantern Mosaic Vol 1, 1992 series with John Stewart Limited series * Flashpoint: Hal Jordan Vol 1, 2011 limited series * Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn Vol 1, 1989 limited series * Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn Vol 2, 1991 limited series One-shots * Green Lantern 3-D * Green Lantern 80-Page Giant * Green Lantern Gallery * Green Lantern Secret Files and Origins * Green Lantern: Our Worlds at War Green Lantern Corps * Green Lantern Corps Vol 1, 2006 limited series * Green Lantern Corps Vol 2, 2011 ongoing series * Green Lantern Corps Quarterly, 1992 quarterly series Collections Film * Green Lantern, a 2011 feature film with Ryan Reynolds * Green Lantern: First Flight, a 2009 animated direct-to-video film. * Green Lantern: Emerald Knights, a 2011 animated direct-to-video film. Television * ''Green Lantern, Three 1967 animated shorts. * Green Lantern: The Animated Series, a 2011 computer generated animated series. See also ---- Category:Ranks and titles